


Corporate Espionage

by SweetArsenicSulfide



Series: Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Corporate Espionage, Demons, Dildos, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex, Smut, St. Andrew's Cross, Subliminal Messages, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArsenicSulfide/pseuds/SweetArsenicSulfide
Summary: Eba thinks that his mission to score some information on a rival company will be easy. With the help of some lovely hypnotic eyes and some pretty flashing lights, he finds out that he might have been the easy one all along!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Corporate Espionage

It was supposed to be easy, and at first it was. The same magic that made humans nice and vulnerable to the incubus’ suggestions should also make them vulnerable to any demonic suggestion. 

So when Eba’s family refused to let him help in an official capacity, he decided to take it upon himself to investigate the company that was allegedly led by a powerful incubus. The very idea that a sex demon would try to cut in on deal making and business at such a scale was absurd, and Eba was tired of him (allegedly) walking all over his family’s business. Contracts should be left to the demons that knew what they were doing and sex demons should stick to sex. Clearly, the incubus did not have proper security and safeguards in place: it didn’t take long to isolate a few of the demon’s mind-fucked minions, and it took even less time to determine that the blonde, curly haired one, Gabriel, was one of his favorites. 

So after a month of watching from afar, Eba observed as the human went alone to a bar, giving Eba a rare opportunity to catch him without his coworkers. It was time to strike. Eba slipped into his human disguise and easily charmed his way in. It was just his luck that the fairly handsome human was easily located, sitting at a stool right at the front, and so Eba gracefully inserted himself and struck up a conversation. A number of drinks later, and Gabriel was leaning heavily on him and giggling as they made their way down the street away from the bar.

“My apartment is pretty close. You want to come up for some coffee?” Gabriel asked, smiling up at him. His blue eyes were striking, and the way his blonde curls fell out of his face- well Eba could see why the incubus favored this one. 

Then Eba was sitting in a small apartment kitchen. It didn’t have much furniture in it, only a card table with fold-able chairs and something bulky in the living room covered up with a sheet.

“My exercise bike,” Gabriel said when he noticed Eba staring, “I never got around to decking this place out like I should.”

“You must work hard,” Eba replied.

“You have no idea.” 

Eba smiled as images of Gabriel’s coworkers stumbling bowlegged out of his office crossed his mind. He had a pretty good idea of how hard Gabriel worked.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” Gabriel continued, “are you new in town?”

“Oh no, I’ve lived here with my family most of my life.” Eba said casually. “I just thought I would try a new place, try and relax and let go of work for a bit.”

“Sounds nice. So you live with family then?”

“Oh no,” Eba replied quickly. “I live alone. We visit every few weeks but it’s not like I have anybody waiting on me.”

Gabriel smiled at him, and in a few moments a tall, steaming cup of coffee with frothed milk was in Eba’s hands. He sipped at it slowly, mostly stalling for time. He hadn’t expected to make it this far, and he realized as soon as he exited the bar that he had no real plan for what he would do when he got the human alone.

He continued to sip at his drink thoughtfully, watching Gabriel putz around the kitchen cleaning up his coffee contraption. He seemed more than recovered from his intoxication earlier; the walk seemed to have sobered him up quite a bit. Eba, on the other hand noticed that his limbs were suddenly feeling awfully heavy, and with each blink it was getting more and more difficult to open his eyes. When the mug slipped out of his hands and shattered on the linoleum, Gabriel finally turned around.

“Coffee is supposed to wake you up, not put you to sleep!” 

And only then did Eba realize that he had missed the mischievous sparkle in the human’s eyes.

***

When Eba came to, he was upright in a strange room. Had he really fallen asleep standing? He tried to shift his arms and realized they were tied above his head. His ankles were trapped as well. He was restrained to a… large x-shaped piece of metal that almost reached the ceiling. Eba rolled his eyes. How pedestrian, such a device was certainly no match for his otherworldly strength. Eba jerked his arms down, only succeeding in slamming his wrists against the harsh metal, as well as his ankles when the downward motion of his arms lifted his feet clean off of the floor. The bruising pain shocked him for a moment. There was no way those metal cuffs should be able to hold him, and besides it seemed like they were almost big enough to slip out of. He just needed to get the widest part of his hand to squeeze through.

Another fierce tug of his arms downward, and the fattest part of his hand just barely stuck, lifting his feet off of the floor a second time. How could he not slip through? Eba began to panic, alternatively jerking his arms and legs. His attempts to break free only served to slam his wrists and ankles against the cuffs over and over again, and each shock of pain accelerated his panic until he was mindlessly flailing with all of his strength over and over again.

It took a moment, but the fatigue in his muscles won out and he slumped forward and accepted temporary defeat. How had this happened? He had been watching the company for weeks, he was sure that he had tracked down one of the favored mind-fucked humans that served the incubus in charge. Not so mind-fucked that he couldn’t drug and bind a demon apparently, but still a human. Eba knew he could still salvage this. He didn’t feel any runes strong enough to negate his magic, and even tied up he could be _very_ persuasive. 

“Oh baby what did you do to yourself?”

The blonde human- Gabriel was his name?- had silently entered the room. He was a little taller than Eba remembered, even though Eba was elevated off of the floor, they were almost at eye level. And what lovely eyes Gabriel had, for a human anyway. So deep and blue it was easy to get lost in them. Or were they green?

“Gabriel baby-” Eba replied, trying to match the soothing cadence of his tone, “what am I doing on this thing?”

“Oooh- St. Andrew’s cross? You said earlier that you were looking to _relax and let go_ I thought we could have a little _fun_.”

Eba paused for a moment to consider his options. He was already feeling more relaxed as the way forward presented itself. All he had to do was convince the cute curly-headed mind-fucked little human that letting him down would be fun. 

“I’m so sorry about the bruises,” Gabriel continued, “you are just so big and strong, I should have expected it.” He dipped into a pot of creamy white lotion, and began to spread it liberally, first on Eba’s ankles and then reaching up to slather his wrists.

Eba couldn’t help but smile a bit. Maybe he wouldn’t need to convince the little human to let him out. All he needed was a moment alone and then he could slip free with the lotion that his host had so kindly provided. He was gazing into Gabriel’s eyes again, watching as his irises gently pulsed from green to blue to grey, green to blue to grey. Yes, there was no reason for Eba to worry; he just needed to relax and he would be out in no time.

“I don’t think that I caught your name before, what did you say it was?” Gabriel murmured, as he reached up to stroke his face.

“Eba,” he replied, and then frowned. Was he supposed to give up that information?

“Very good,” Gabriel purred, and Eba relaxed again. “It is spelled-?” 

Somewhere in the back of Eba’s mind, it registered that the human had just spelled his name in Daem sigils, but the alarm bells were quickly washed away by the soothing wave of relaxation that had overtaken him. He merely nodded absently.

“Good boy. Now you can just wait right there for it all to kick in, and then I’ll be back in for some fun!”

At some point, the blank wall in front of Eba had started to pulse the same delightful colors as Gabriel’s beautiful eyes. Once the eyes had left his line of sight, all he could do was stare vacantly at the swirling colors in front of him. It wasn’t like there was anything else to look at right?

His arms and legs were warm and tingling now, and he could smell a faint smoky sweetness that made him feel warm all over. Had it always been so warm in the room? 

Then, a fuzzy symbol began to manifest on the wall, swirling into focus along with the lovely colors. It was his name! Now his attention was hooked, and he peered into the swirling colors for more. The warmth was spreading through his body now, and he could feel his cock beginning to press against the zipper of his jeans. He was so lucky to have caught the cutest mind-fucked drone in the incubus’ collection. He was so tall, with lovely soft hair and beautiful eyes that flicked so enticingly through his lashes. 

“RELAX,” the sigil flashed up on the screen.

Eba obliged, letting his arms hang loose over his head and his back relax into the padding at the middle of the ‘x’ shaped contraption he was bound to. He was beginning to feel sleepy again, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open and fixed on the swirling colors in front of him. 

“GOOD BOY EBA,” the wall rewarded him. 

He was doing so well, just like he had- wait, hadn’t he intended to slip free? He wiggled his wrists against his restraints and let out a small ‘oooh’ as a more intense tingling warmth spread down his arms.

“EBA IS A GOOD BOY. RELAX.”

“Ngh,” was all he could muster. The cuffs were there to help him have fun, just like Gabriel said. He wanted to be good for Gabriel.

He relaxed back into the restraints, shivering slightly at the nice tingles suffusing his body. The pulsing colors became more saturated, more intense. Eba just relaxed further as he fell more deeply into them, letting the cool waves clear his brain of all thoughts. 

Gabriel slipped back into the room, barely even acknowledged by the bound man. Eba was staring at the screen; his mouth was open, and drool was beginning to drip down his chin. 

With a few ‘snip snips,’ of the scissors, Gabriel gently began to cut away at Eba’s clothes.

Sigils like, 'naked', 'horny', and 'brainless', began to flash across the screen, and Eba’s brow furrowed slightly as he struggled to make sense of the more difficult words. His conscious mind couldn’t quite catch them all, but they left an echo in his brain, like stones dropped in a still pond. 

Finally, Gabriel cut away the last of Eba’s clothing, and switched his scissors out for a small silver knife. With gentle, delicate cuts, he sliced away at Eba’s human disguise and revealed smooth, sky blue skin. Eba’s vacant eyes were a brilliant gold, and his hair was a downy white that contrasted with the navy rams horns that spiraled from his head. Most beautiful of all was his cock, proudly upright and purple with blood.

“Oh Eba you’re so wet,” Gabriel breathed as he smeared precum around the slit of the purple cock. Suddenly, ‘horny’ and ‘naked’ slotted so easily into his brain. With the gentle bliss of Gabriel stroking his aching member, ‘brainless’ wasn’t far behind. 

“Are you ready to be a good boy for me Eba?” Gabriel asked as he continued to stroke his hands up and down Eba's cock, pausing at the head to swirl his thumb around the tip.

“Yesss-” Eba moaned. It had been so long since he had been able to be so naked and horny in his true form. He canted his hips into Gabriel’s hand as he moaned again. He loved being so empty of thoughts, content to just thrust his hips and make lewd noises as he basked in his glorious, naked body.

“SLUT,” the wall flashed, and Eba paused for a moment as his brain caught on the word. Was he a slut? He wasn't sure. He was definitely horny, and undoubtedly naked but he was unsure- 

“NAKED. HORNY. DON"T THINK." As if sensing his confusion, the words flashed across the screen again. That's right, Eba wasn't supposed to think. He was just supposed to let his horny, naked body do whatever it wanted. His mind went blissfully blank as Gabriel rubbed up and down his throbbing shaft, squeezing his balls and occasionally ghosting his fingers ever so slightly over his fluttering rim. It felt so good not to think.

"SLUT," flashed again and whatever restraint Eba held onto shattered into a million pieces as he began to moan and writhe in earnest, struggling not to escape but to press as much of his demonically blue body against the man in front of him. 

“MOUTH. TONGUE. FINGERS. PROSTATE. DICK.” The words were flashing more quickly now, burying themselves inside of him like encyclopedias he could pull off of the shelf. Page two, he wanted a dick in his mouth. Chapter seven, he needed a cock in his ass. Book nine, he was a horny slut who would take anything and everything he could get. He was vaguely aware that he was babbling, begging for everything the screen had told him he wanted, for anything that Gabriel would give him. He could smell Gabriel now, who was leaning into him and gently trying to press his legs apart. Eba flung his knees apart as best he could, and a slick finger gently circled the rim of his asshole. Was Gabriel going to fuck him now? He needed a good dicking down so fucking badly. 

Eba jumped slightly as a warm bulb gently pressed past his rim. It was thick enough to fill him the way he so desperately needed, and it stretched him perfectly, pressing against his walls as Gabriel eased it inside of him. He shuddered, as it pressed against a small sensitive spot. 

“Right there- feel good baby?” Gabriel asked as he moved his hands back to Eba’s cock. Then, the heavy bulb began to vibrate and pulse, as Gabriel stroked him a faster more purposeful rhythm.

Eba saw stars as the bulb hummed against a special spot that made his stomach ache and his whole body twitch. He felt his balls draw up, and he curled his toes as he erupted, spraying the floor with thick ropes of come. The vibrations stopped for a moment as Eba caught his breath. More sigils flashed on the wall in front of him and quietly stowed away in his empty mind. 

“This was easier than I thought it was going to be,” Gabriel said with a smile, as he gently traced a line down Eba’s face. 

“I’m so easy,” Eba replied happily. He was feeling so wonderfully tingly and, even if the plug wasn't humming against his hungry little prostate. 

“Good boy. Let’s run you through a few more rounds.”

Between the buzzy bulb filling him up so nice and full, and the gentle hands tugging at his cock and balls, Eba couldn’t help but come two more times as the sigils flashing on the wall rewired his blissfully empty brain. The third time, the plug was buzzing and Gabriel stroked and tugged, but Eba just couldn't get over the edge. 

"M-more, I need m-more!" Eba cried out. Instead, Gabriel gently removed the plug from his ass leaving Eba feeling empty and wanting. He barely noticed as Gabriel undid the shackles that tied him, and gently led him to stand freely on shaky legs.

“How are you feeling baby?” Gabriel murmured, as he rubbed at Eba’s arms.

“H-horny. Empty.” Eba stammered. His arms were stiff from being held above his head for so long, but they were hardly the stiffest part of him. 

“Well I can certainly help with that,” Gabriel murmured as he pivoted Eba to lean on the crossed metal behind him. Eba shivered as he widened his stance and braced against the cross. He felt something press against his entrance, and then in one smooth motion Gabriel thrust sharply into Eba, all the way to the hilt. 

“What a good slut; so wet and loose and ready for me.”  
Eba was mostly focusing on remembering how to breathe as Gabriel effortlessly stirred his insides, lighting up what felt like every pleasurable nerve ending in his entire body. He was incredibly slick, and while Gabriel filled him fuller than he had ever felt before, the enormous cock’s movements felt frictionless as it stole the air from his lungs with each stroke.

He felt Gabriel twitch inside of him, and then felt hot, sweet liquid was being dumped inside of him, increasing the pressure in his guts. Even when Gabriel pulled out Eba felt so stuffed, like he was still being fucked into. He reached back one of his hands to plug himself and keep Gabriel’s wonderful goo inside of him.

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered in his ear. Eba’s brain short circuited, and he cried out as emptied what was left in his balls. 

"Are you ready to meet one of my friends?" Gabriel asked. "He's so excited to meet you." 

"Ngh," Eba replied, unable to form any coherent words with his tongue fat and heavy in his mouth. The blue demon was still standing mostly on his own two feet, but his eyes were empty and his face was completely slack. Gabriel pressed into his lower back, gently leading him through a doorway and into a larger room. A man stood there waiting, dressed in a fine suit. He was slightly taller than Gabriel, almost inhumanly tall, but just as handsome. If Eba got down on his knees the man’s cock would be at the perfect height to suck, and Eba’s mouth watered at the prospect. 

Disappointingly, Gabriel did not lead him to the man. Instead, he led him to an odd saddle shaped contraption in the middle of the room. The pommel was long and ribbed, but as Gabriel helped him on, Eba realized that the long ribbed portion was meant to be part of the seat. He happily settled down onto it, groaning as each protrusion brushed against his prostate. He groaned again as Gabriel started to move away from him.

“What are you complaining about? You’re stuffed full of cock just like you wanted. Be a good boy, shhh,” Gabriel murmured as he petted Eba’s leg.

The saddle began to buck and vibrate underneath him as the two other men talked about the best method of ‘dehypnotization,’ barely paying him any mind. This suited Eba just fine as he twisted his hips and tried to find the best angle for stimulation. Gabriel was right, all he needed was something to ride on. The man in the suit came over after a moment and began asking him a few questions, and Eba happily answered him as he adjusted his body just right so the mechanical saddle-cock would grind against all the best places. He was leaking precome all over himself and giggling at the silliness as he cheerfully spilled everything he knew.

He was supposed to be easy after all.


End file.
